That's Not Okay
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Prompt! There's a new hire in the office and he seems totally nice at first. Then he starts to flirt with every woman on the floor and especially Kara. And it's just flirting until it makes Kara uncomfortable and she makes it known that she's not interested. Then it turns into harassment and Cat Grant being the super feminist that she is, steps in and handles it? Maybe even gets su


"Hey, have you seen the new guy?" Kara glanced up when someone spoke and smiled at one of her work friends, Jasmine.

"No, there's a new guy?" Was asked as Kara fiddled with the copier machine. She didn't feel like changing the ink cartridges and hoped she could finish her job before they ran out.

"Yeah, Miss Grant just hired him as a new photo editor since that other guy got fired," Kara nodded and sighed when she realized, yes, she would have to change the ink cartridges, "He's totally cute but I heard he's also a total d-bag," Kara laughed and looked over at the woman who was sipping coffee out of a to-go cup, "They always are aren't they?"

"Seems like it, Jas," Was said distracted as Kara fiddled with the cartridge. Superhero or not, she could never figure out how to do this and always ended up with ink all over her. Cat had just rolled her eyes last time and sent her home with instructions to change into something that wasn't hideous and hurry back, "Is he on our floor?"

"Yeah, you've got a great view of him from your desk," Jasmine said with a wink as Kara blushed and then cursed in Kryptonian under her breath when the cartridge came apart in her hands, "Let me do that before you hurt yourself please."

The woman picked the broken cartridge up out of Kara's hands with a paper towel, threw it away, and had the new one in within half a minute, "How did you do that?"

"Gosh, you're clueless sometimes, Kara."

oooOOooOOooo

The blonde had been typing when she heard a shuffling that was getting closer to her. She glanced towards Cat's office to see she had her back turned facing the monitors before looking towards the man now approaching her.

"Hi, I'm Scott. I'm new here," Kara nodded in encouragement and stood to shake his hand.

"I'm Kara. Please let me know if I can do anything to help you adjust more easily," She said in her normal bright and bubbly way.

The man smirked, "Oh, I will," Was said and Kara furrowed her eyebrows before shaking it off and smiling as he walked away and she retook her seat.

'Was that weird?'

oooOOooOOooo

"Kara, right?" The blonde looked up from the espresso machine in the lounge and saw Scott looking at her.

"Yeah, Kara," She nodded as she fiddled with the machine while she waited for Miss Grant's three o clock caffeine shot.

"You know, you're really pretty," Kara looked up wide eyed and had to refrain from outright stepping back when he reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

"Um, thank you," Was mumbled out as she grabbed the cup now that it was filled, "I have to," She gestured and left quickly.

oooOOooOOooo

Kara had entered the lounge to find a few of the women complaining quite loudly, "He actually grabbed my ass the other day!" Was exclaimed and the blonde glanced over towards them but didn't want to be rude.

"Really? He keeps asking me out and won't take no for an answer," Was said by another woman.

"He keeps making really sly little remarks about my body and what good use I could put it to if I let him show me how to properly use it."

Kara frowned and furrowed her eyebrows as she grabbed her lunch out of the fridge and headed back towards her desk. She still had things to do. Cat didn't care if you had to eat, you worked while you did so.

The blonde looked at her boss and almost laughed at the sight of two pairs of glasses on her face while she wrote another big article. The woman never ceased to surprise her.

oooOOooOOooo

Kara knew that she was one of the only people left on the floor and chanced reaching up and letting her hair down out of its tight bun. Her blonde hair fell in loose curls down her back and she sighed as she shook them out and went back to work.

"Nice show," The woman jumped. She hadn't realized that Scott had been watching her. In fact, she was almost positive that he had had his back towards her.

"Umm, okay," Was said as she looked back towards her computer and chanced a glance at Cat out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't seemed to notice anything, not that she necessarily should have.

He stood and neared her desk and she went into Supergirl alert mode as she liked to call it. Her senses were all turned up to the max and she hoped beyond hope that she wouldn't have to hurt this guy.

"We should grab dinner together. You're almost done, right?" He shot her a smile and Kara looked at her screen.

"Umm, no," She shook her head, "I still have quite a bit to finish."

"Can't you finish it tomorrow? Surely you're not getting paid to be here this late."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not interested," She said calmly and he stared at her for a moment before laughing and walking off towards the elevators.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows but was overall happy with the exchange. At least he hadn't pressed like she had assumed he would after overhearing that conversation about him. She glanced towards Cat's office to see the woman staring at her with raised eyebrows before she blushed and looked back down to finish her work.

oooOOooOOooo

"And he just dropped it? He didn't keep asking?" Kara shook her head. She had relayed the events of the last night to Jasmine and the woman seemed genuinely surprised, "Because he asked Missy out the other day and she had to tell him no for almost a week before he left her alone. And that's not before she threatened to file a harassment suit."

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't want that to happen again?" Kara said hopefully as she sipped her juice and shrugged.

"I hope so, girl."

oooOOooOOooo

"Scout!" Kara looked up at the shout and didn't see anyone else but Scott who could be the person Cat was yelling for. She stood and made her way towards his desk.

"I think she means you," Kara said softly and he looked up before glancing towards the office and nodding.

"Thanks, babe," Kara frowned as he walked away from her and retook her seat at her desk.

Scott was in the office for a few minutes with Miss Grant before stepping back out through the glass doors, "So, dinner tonight?"

Kara looked up and shook her head, "What? No."

"Why not?" Was asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"It's not that I didn't want to go out last night. It's that I don't want to go out with you," Was said sternly and she hoped he would get it this time. He just smirked and left the floor again. Kara shook her head and couldn't concentrate on her work to even finish it.

oooOOooOOooo

It was like clockwork two nights later. Kara was working late yet again. And low and behold, so was Scott. She had avoided him during the last two work days and was starting to feel better again. That is, until he got up and stepped towards her desk. Kara sighed and looked up.

"Would you care to accompany me to dinner tonight?"

"I'm pretty sure I've already answered that question. More than once," Was said as she shook her head, "I'm not interested."

"And why would that be?" Was asked as he leaned onto her desk and over her. Kara stood her ground and glared at him.

"Not that I have to explain anything to you, but for starters? I'm gay," Was said and he just smirked. Uh oh.

"Oh, honey. We can fix that right up. You won't never look at another woman once I'm through with you," If Kara hadn't had so much control over her powers, she would have toasted him right then and there. Instead, she slammed her paperwork down and left the building.

oooOOooOOooo

"Keira!" Kara grimaced and stood to enter Cat's office quickly.

"Yes, Miss Grant?" Was asked as she entered and let the door close behind her.

"You know my policy about dating coworkers," Kara nodded with furrowed eyebrows, "I don't know what's going on with you and Scout, but end it."

Kara could have let it go. She could have nodded, given a meek 'Yes, Miss Grant'. She could have bit her tongue and not said anything. But she'd had enough, and she didn't do any of those things.

"Are you kidding me?" Was asked and Cat's head snapped up. Never before had her assistant fired back at her.

"I'm not, no. Now, back to work."

"I don't think I can do that," Was said and Cat took in her stance. It was clear her assistant was nervous. Her hands were starting to shake and her eyes were losing some of their fire.

"Please, Keira," She gestured to the sofa in the office, "Tell me why it is that you can't do what I ask of you."

Kara swallowed thickly before nodding and steeling herself. She took a seat and Cat walked over and sat in front of her on the table.

"I'm not seeing Scott," Was said softly and Cat stared.

"Is that it?" Was asked sassily and Kara shook her head.

"I'm not seeing him. I don't want to see him. I've made it perfectly clear that I don't want to see him, and he will not leave me alone. And it's not just me. He's made passes at just about every woman in this office to the point where they're threatening harassment suits before he backs off. He verbally assaults and he's physically assaulted," She stopped ranting and glanced at a wide eyed Cat.

"He what?!" Kara swallowed, "Please tell me that you're joking," Was said even though she knew the answer already. Kara shook her head slightly though, "Kara, you come to me with things like this," The younger blonde stared. She'd called her by her name.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just… I don't know. It all started so tame and it just escalated so far and he just pissed me off so much last night that I wanted to-" She stopped herself and looked away from her boss.

"And what did he say that got you so worked up?" Kara shook her head and her boss didn't press but after a moment the girl sighed.

"He asked me out.. Again. And I told him no.. Again. And he asked me why and I know that I don't have to explain myself to him but I thought maybe he would back off so I told him I was gay and he said something about fixing me and that after he was finished with me, I wouldn't look at a woman ever again," Kara finished her speech a little shyly and chanced a glance at Cat.

The woman was glaring daggers towards the man who was completely oblivious. She could hear the woman's heartbeat beginning to soar and reached out to touch her arm. Cat looked back at her, "He said that to you?" Was asked with venom and Kara nodded, "He doesn't get to talk to you like that. He doesn't get to talk to anyone like that. But especially you."

Kara wanted to ask what that meant, but her boss was now pacing and practically spitting fire in her anger and not even Supergirl was ready to step in her path. Cat finally paused and turned to face her, "I'm going to take care of him," Was said coldly and Kara nodded, "And you'll be sure that Supergirl's here to teach him a lesson," Cat said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know.. What you're…" She sighed, "Fine. Supergirl will be here," Cat just shook her head.

"Go back to work. Don't let him near you or anyone else and please let me know of anything else that he says."

oooOOooOOooo

When everyone had gone, Kara included in that bunch today. Cat was left alone in the office with Scott still at his desk. Supergirl flew onto her balcony and Cat shot one last glare at the back of his head before stepped out on the balcony too.

"Nice of you to show up."

"There was a robbery on my way here," Was said softly and Cat's mask softened just the smallest amount.

"Are you ready?" Kara nodded and finally touched her feet to the ground in front of the woman. Cat reached out and gripped her arm softly, "Kara, I don't want you to do this if you don't want to. I can handle him if you don't wish to," Was whispered and the girl shook her head and caught Cat's hand in her own.

"No, he's seriously pissed Supergirl off and I think he deserves a little something," Cat grinned and squeezed the girl's hand before letting go and stepping back over to her desk.

Kara made her way onto the floor and stopped in front of the man's desk. He looked up almost immediately, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Even Supergirl wants a piece of me?" Kara grimaced and had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"She does," Was whispered out as she leaned over his desk. His eyes widened and she smirked, "Come with me?" He stood almost too quickly and knocked over his desk chair. Kara did roll her eyes then and walked over towards the windows. She looked outside before glancing at him and seeing him staring only at her chest.

Within a second she had one foot in her hand and was floating beside the building with him hanging upside down and screaming at the top of his lungs, "You crazy bitch! Put me down."

"Oh, Scott. I don't think you want me to do that, now do you?" Was asked happily and she heard him swallow.

"What do you want?!"

"I want you to stop being an absolute pig. I want you to leave women alone. I want you to never touch another woman until given explicit permission to do so. You won't speak degradingly to anyone and you won't harass anyone else."

He didn't speak and she shook him a little just for good fun, "Fine! Fine!" Kara nodded and landed on the railing of Cat's balcony still holding him by his foot.

"And if you think that you can agree now just to get out of this mess that you've found yourself in, think again. I will be checking up on you and don't think that we won't have another little meeting if the need arises."

"Okay!" She sat him down finally. A little harsher than she could have but needed nonetheless. Cat stepped out onto the balcony and he looked up at her as he stood from the ground, "Did you see that?"

"I did," Was said, "Thank you, Supergirl," Kara nodded and smirked, "And, Scout, you're fired. Get out of building."

The man took a moment to scowl at both of them before he was gone. Cat watched him go before looking up at Kara who was still stood on her balcony railing, "Come here for a moment please."

Kara stepped off of the railing and slowly descended to land on the balcony in front of Cat. The older woman stared up at her before smiling softly, "Would it be out of line if I kissed you?"

Kara smiled back, "I don't think anything you do could be out of line when it comes to me."


End file.
